The present invention relates to an instrument for urging an orthopedic rod into a recess in an orthopedic device and more particularly, to an instrument for securing a spinal rod to a coupling element.
Surgical techniques commonly referred to as spinal fixation use surgical implants and/or mechanical immobilization to fuse two or more vertebral bodies of the spinal column. Spinal fixation may also be used to alter the alignment of adjacent vertebral bodies relative to one another so as to change the overall alignment of the spinal column. Such techniques have been used effectively to treat many spinal column disorders and, in many cases, to relieve pain.
One spinal fixation technique involves immobilizing the spine using orthopedic stabilizing rods, commonly referred to as spine rods, which are positioned generally parallel to the spine. This may be accomplished by exposing the spine posteriorly and fastening bone screws to the pedicles of vertebral bodies. The pedicle screws are generally placed two per vertebra and serve as anchor points for the spine rods. Coupling elements or implants adapted for receiving a spine rod therethrough are then used to join the spine rods to the pedicle screws. A set screw or fastener then fastens the spine rod into a seat in a coupling element.
Instruments are utilized for inserting a spine rod into position within an orthopedic device such as a coupling element. Surgeons have encountered considerable difficulty when attempting to use these instruments to insert a spine rod into the seat of the coupling element and then inserting a fastener to secure the rod to the coupling element. Many of these instruments require initial insertion of the rod into the coupling element and then alignment of the instrument with the construct to ensure proper positioning of the rod. A separate instrument is typically used to insert and secure the fastener to the coupling element. Many of the current instruments are difficult to use since they require two hands, one hand to hold the instrument while it clamps the implant and one hand to operate different alignment means to properly position the rod in the implant. An entirely second instrument is often then required for inserting the fastener.
There remains a need for improved instruments for urging or persuading spinal rods into position in orthopedic devices and for securing the rods in place. Moreover, there is a need for an instrument that manipulates and positions the rod and facilitates anchoring of a subsequent fastener to hold the rod in its implanted position.